After the Ozdust Settles
by denpa wave chick saki
Summary: Galinda and Elphaba did more than just tell each other secrets after the dance at the Ozdust Ballroom. They also had a pillow fight. And when one thing leads to another...


**Just to keep myself busy, I suppose… enjoy!**

"Miss Elphaba, you must be joking! Your first party?" Elphaba looked up at the blonde, who was sitting on her pink bedspread, feet swinging.

"Do funerals count?" Elphaba asked. Galinda wrinkled her nose. That was obviously not what she wanted to hear.

"But, really… your first party?"

"Oh, don't sound so horrified, Miss Galinda." Elphaba said, reaching for her pillow and holding it close to her. The two were silent for a few minutes, then the blonde's eyes lit up.

"I have an idea! Let's play a game!" Elphaba tried to hide her disdain.

"I'm not really fond of games."

"Oh, come on, Elphie, it'll be fun!" Elphaba raised an eyebrow at the nickname.

"Elphie?"

"Do you like it?"

"It's a little perky…"

"Perfect! And you can call me… Galinda! But, back to our game."

"What kind of game?" the green girl asked, trying to humor the blonde. She wasn't going to actually play the game, whatever it turned out to be.

"Hmm… how about Truth or Dare?" Elphaba groaned.

"Galinda, _no_."

"Please, Elphie?" Elphaba looked at the blonde and saw that she had put on her puppy dog face. Elphaba sighed.

"Fine. But only for a little while." The blonde clapped her hands excitedly before leaping over to the green girl's bed.

"Okay, you go first."

"Um, okay. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Elphaba sat for a few seconds, trying to think of a question to ask the blonde.

"Okay, I'll tell you a secret!" the blonde suddenly exclaimed. Elphaba obviously hadn't thought of a question fast enough. The blonde scooted closer to Elphaba and fluffed her hair a few times.

"Fiyero and I are getting married." At this, the blonde let out a scream, causing Elphaba to jump. The blonde turned back to the green girl, smiling.

"He's asked you already?"

"Oh, he doesn't know yet."

"Oh."

"Now you tell me a secret." Elphaba paused.

"I thought we were playing Truth or Dare."

"No. Tell me a secret."

"Like what?'

"Like…" the blonde held to word out, trying to think. Her eyes fell on Elphaba's other pillow and widened. "Like why do you always sleep with this funny little bottle under your pillow?" She grabbed the small green bottle and jumped off the bed. Elphaba leapt up.

"Galinda, give that back!" she said. The blonde ran to the other side of the room and held it up. The green girl approached her and soon, it was a struggle for the bottle.

"Give it to me!"

"Tell me why!"

"Galinda!"

"Tell me!"

"It was my mother's!" The green girl finally took the bottle back. "That's all." she hissed. Galinda watched the green girl as Elphaba returned the bottle to its place.

"Does… does it hurt? Thinking about her?" Galinda asked.

"That is a question I will not answer." Elphaba replied, sitting on her bed. Galinda could see that the green girl was withdrawing into her shell again.

"I see." A pause. "Do you want to play another game?" Elphaba scowled at the blonde. "What? Hey!" Galinda glared at the now smiling Elphaba. Elphaba had hit her in the head with her pillow. Galinda grabbed her own pillow and threw herself at the green girl. Elphaba reached back, grabbing her back- up pillow and the fight started. It wasn't long before the feathers started flying, what with both girls whacking each other so hard. Galinda gave a shriek and jumped on top of her bed, laughing. Elphaba stood, waiting for her to come down. Galinda threw her pillow and hit Elphaba in the face, distracting the green girl. The blonde then leapt onto the green girl's back. Elphaba stumbled before falling, Galinda on top of her. The two lay for a few seconds, feathers floating lazily around them, before bursting out into laughter.

It was then that Galinda realized how close the two were. Her face was mere inches from the green girl's.

Was it just the light, or did the green skin seem to be giving off a verdant glow?

Was it just her smile, or did the green girl seem even more beautiful up close?

Was it just her, or did Elphaba seem to be looking at her in a way that told Galinda she was thinking the same kind of thoughts?

"We're awfully close." Elphaba said, forcing Galinda from her (sinful) thoughts.

"Yes."

"This could be taken the wrong way." the green girl continued.

"Yes."

Neither girl was sure who closed the gap, nor would either admit it was them, but green lips found themselves pressed against delicate pink ones.

It was only for a second, but that was enough for both girls to realize what was happening. The contact broke, the moment gone, the spark snuffed.

Galinda pushed herself off the floor and Elphaba stood, brushing herself off. Galinda was looking away, a pink tint to her face.

"Well, I… I'm going to turn in." Elphaba said. Galinda nodded. Elphaba climbed into her bed and pulled the covers high over her head without so much more as a "goodnight".

_She can't be mad at me. She was the one who initiated that. If we had never started that stupid game… she wanted it. It wasn't my fault._

Galinda stood, her mind still trying to grasp what had happened. Had it really happened? It seemed so… surreal. She shook her head, trying to forget it had ever happened. But the way Elphaba looked… the feel of her lips against the blonde's…

No.

Galinda climbed into her own bed and lay awake, wondering if Elphaba would say anything. She didn't

_Well, she should. I mean, she was the one who started it. She threw that pillow at me… she wanted it. It wasn't my fault._

**Again, hope you all enjoyed it! Please, review! It won't take you any longer than it took to read this story. Thanks!**


End file.
